


Hold Me?

by blue_writes_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Sirius Black, sirius black comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_writes_things/pseuds/blue_writes_things
Summary: Can you just...hold me?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Hold Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Nightmare   
> \- There’s not description of a nightmare, just referenced

Gasping, you shoot up in bed shaking, looking around recognising that it’s your dorm at Hogwarts. Faint light that’s coming in through the window showing off the Gryffindor red and gold decor. 

Sirius moves next to you, making you flinch “You ok love?” He whispers sleep still evident in his voice, he reaches for your hand, lacing your fingers together.

“Nightmare.” was the only thing you managed to breathe out, your eyes glossed over, tears threatening to spill.

He let’s go of your hand, and pulls you into him wrapping his arms around you, he gently combs his fingers through your hair, “It was just a dream, beautiful, everything’s okay”

Once he finished speaking, your tears spilt, running down your cheek. Wrapping your arms around him, you buried your head into his chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. “I never wanted that to happen” you hiccuped.

“Shh” Kissing the top of your head “you’re safe, I’m here for you, I’m always going to be here for you”.

Closing your eyes and taking in a shaky breath, you start to calm down, feeling the warmth from Sirius’s body engulfing you.

“Is there anything I can get for you, gorgeous?” Sirius whispers as you look up at him.

Looking into your eyes, his heart broke, he didn’t know what happened in your nightmare, but because it distressed you so much it made him want to cry. But strangely, he was also happy that you were by his side, that you trusted him enough to be vulnerable around him, holding onto him like he was the last thing on earth. And to you, he was the only thing that truly mattered.

“Can you just…hold me?”

He smiles holding you tighter “I’m always going to hold you, I’m always going to care for you, I’m always going to be by your side.” he lets out a soft chuckle “And I’m going to annoy you forever”

Shaking your head with a small smile you kiss his cheek “As long as I’m with you, I’ll put up with it, I love you Sirius” closing your eyes with a small yawn.

“I love you more”

“I love you most” you smile in his chest

“Uh huh! I love you more!”

“Sirius Black I swear if you don’t shut up…”

“Hey, you said you’ll put up with me forever!”

“Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep, you dork”

“I Love you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> Copy and pasted from my tumblr, so sorry about any layout issues, oh by the way go follow my tumblr lol  
> https://they-write-once-in-a-blue-moon.tumblr.com/


End file.
